monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Frontier: New World
Monster Hunter Frontier: New World is a new generation for the Frontier series that takes place in the New World. This game has both gameplay mechanics from both the 4th generation and 3rd generation, including both the swimming and climbing mechanics introduced in the 3rd and 4th generations, along with a few mechanics and a few things from the Frontier series. This game also incorporates some things that neither of these games have ever had. Gaming Features *Hunters now go to a new part of the Loc Lac City called "The Loc Lac Exploration House" in order to do Special Quests called "Research Quests". These quests help the Guild gather more information about certain monsters, certain areas, certain items, and more! These quests help the Guild gather more research for these things and even bring up more information about them. These quests also give hunters a chance to get rare items from the Guild by doing special objectives in the quest for the Guild. *A single Guild Lobby/Room can have up to 20-40 hunters in the room alone. *Similar to Dos, this game has seasons. Monster Hunter Frontier: New World has up to five different seasons. *Hunters can now travel between the villages and areas by Hot Air Balloons but occasionally they may come across a monster road block during certain seasons. *Unlike Frontier, hunters can choose to play online/offline at will. *Like Frontier, this game is updated every few months. *Skill Rank makes a return from Frontier along with new Skill Rank attacks for weapons that weren't seen in Monster Hunter Frontier. *Hunters can get subquests from villagers in villages/cities. They also can get subquest from Veggie Elders in the middle of a quest to gain extra rewards and money besides doing normal subquests. *Poogies are customizable and can appear in the middle of a quest to drop items. Hunters can actually choose what kind of items their Poogies carries, the limit being five, but the only cost is that the Poogie will take these items out of your item box. Areas Monster Hunter Frontier: New World brings back all the of areas from the 3rd and 4th Generations along with two areas from Frontier and five new areas exclusive to New World. *The Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Volcano(3rd Gen.), Sandy Plains, Tundra, Tower 3, Sacred Land, Tainted Sea, Great Desert, Lava Canyon, Polar Zone, Mountain Summit and Underwater Ruins return from the 3rd Generation. *Ruins Fields, the Primeval Forest, Underground Cave/Volcano, Frozen Sea, Unknown Great Forest, Heavenly Mountains, Forbidden Grounds, Lava Island, and the Thousand Blade Mountains return from the 4th Generation. *The Large Exploration Ship and the Great Forest Peaks return from Frontier. *The Marshland, Neopteron Hive, Salt Plains, the Sandy Cliffs, and The Coastline are introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. *The 3rd Generation areas now have small parts to jump off with jump attacks. *The Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Ruins Fields, the Frozen Sea, and the Underground Cave/Volcano gain three more zones. *The Castle Schrade used in the 4th Generation is in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. *All of the Arenas used in all games are in Monster Frontier: New World. *The Unknown Great Forest now gains normal quests. *Hunters can now Free Hunt in all areas in the game except special areas. Monsters Monster Hunter Frontier: New World brings all of the monsters from the 3rd and 4th Generations back along with afew monsters from Frontier and afew new monsters. *Goa Magara is reclassified as an Elder Dragon. *Three New Subspecies: Ruins Goa Magara, Black Brachydios, and Dark Anorupathisu. *Five New Monsters: Great Delex, Malaonkuko-Ibon, Katakana, Rospila, and Floviosmus. *Six New Unknown Monsters: Palezoic Great Jaggi, Glittering Uragaan, ??? Gigginox, Arunaktor and Gorunaktor, and the Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi *Some of the 3rd Generation and 4th Generation monsters gain a HC variant. *Some of the 3rd Generation and the 4th Generation monsters gain a Supremacy variant. *Anorupathisu, Shanthien, Pokaradon, Baruragaru, Gogomoa, Hypnocatrice, Espinas, Taikun Zamuza, Dhuragaua, and Lavasioth return from Frontier. **Their subspecies also return in this game, including Farunokku, Mi Ru, and Meraginasu. *Just like in the 4th Generation, monsters can be infected by Feral Wyvern Virus. **Unlike before, Elder Dragons can be infected by the virus along with monsters of other classes. **Elder Dragons are infected from the start of the quest. *In some areas, there have been reports of strange rare monsters in some areas. These monsters are known as "Extinct Species". **Only two have been confirmed so far, Wyvern Rex and Igurueibisu. Elements Monster Hunter Frontier: New World brings back all of the old Elements from other games including two new elements. *Frontier's new elements appear in New World along with the older elements. Frontier's elements now have a new effect to them, when the element hits a monster. Hunters won't really being seeing these elements until High Rank. **'Blaze': Fire(70%) + Dragon(70%) Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, Lunastra, and Teostra **'Light': Fire(70%) + Thunder(70%) Zerureusu **'Thunder Pole': Thunder(70%) + Dragon(70%) Voltaic Chameleos **'Tenshou': Fire(30%) + Thunder(70%) + Water(100%) Shanthien **'Frozen Seraphim': Fire(80%) + Ice(80%) + Dragon(40%) Dhisufiora **'Sou': Water(100%) + Ice(100%) Glacial Agnaktor and Zaboazagiru **'Black Flame': Fire(50%) + Dragon(150%) *The newest elements added in New World are called the Falling Star Element and the Blazing Darkness Element **'Falling Star': Fire(40%) + Slime(90%) Dara Amadyura **'Blazing Darkness': Fire(50%) + Thunder(50%) + Ice(50%) + Dragon(50%) Alatreon *These combined elements are used by monsters and each one has its own blight now. *Some of these elements won't be released until the monster with that element is released in later updates. Weapons All weapons from all three games make a return to New World. *Melee weapons now gain a new coatings to put on them like on Frontier. "Slime Coatings" and "Power Coatings" are introduced to Blademasters. These require special skills in order to use. *All of the weapons, including the Switch Axe, Insect Rod, and Charge Axe, gain all new attacks in Skill Rank. **'Great Sword': The Great Sword gains a fourth charge level that actually does both slash and KO damage along with more damage. **'Long Sword': When hunters slash backwards, they will quickly recover before slashing forward three times in front of them with a huge burst of speed. The last hit, is timed and charged. **'Sword and Shield': While blocking, hunters can now preform counters like Lances, going into the Sword and Shield's normal combo. **'Hammer': Its normal Golf swing is replaced with a super version of it while doing combos. This Golf swing is slower than the normal one. **'Hunting Horn': The hunter super pounds the Hunting Horn before jumping into the air and slamming it to the ground like the SR Hammer in Frontier. **'Lance': The Lance gains a fourth stab along with a charged ESP stab. **'Gunlance': When the wyvernfire is charged, hunters will charge forward much like the Lance. While charging, it will do explosive damage before the hunter stabs forward and wyvernfires. **'Switch Axe': Instead of doing infinite combo in Axe Mode, the hunter will spin in place much like the Hammer and hit the monster multiple times before ending it with a Sword Mode slash. In Sword Mode, the Switch Axe will do its elemental burst before quickly going into a new version of that charge that is larger and a lot more unstable. **'Charge Axe': Hunter rears sword back before jumping forward than backwards in the air, like the Insect Rod, before combining the combo with its Axe Mode draw. **'Insect Rod': Now while in the middle of a combo, the Hunting Bug will attack with the hunter until its sent to gather EX from the monster. **'Light Bowgun': Now when hunters roll while using the Light Bowgun, they will use their hunting knife to stab monsters while rolling. **'Heavy Bowgun': In Skill Rank, Heavy Bowguns are able to shoot all of their shoots on one type of ammo in Siege Mode. **'Bow': Bows can now hook on to monsters before shooting multiple shoots on a monster's back while jumping off ledges. *Now there are more weapon trees in this game. *Bowguns and Bows gain a new "Hook Shoot", allowing them to jump on the monsters back and rodeo/mount them. **They also gain a new "Net Shoot" that hits a monster and covers their face. Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 1.5 This is Monster Hunter Frontier: New World's first update, which introduces afew new things. *G-Rank is introduced in New World. *"Conquest War Quests" return from Monster Hunter Frontier G along with Shanthien and Dhisufiora. **Like before, they level up and become stronger each time you fight them. **The G-Rank Fatalis also appears in a Conquest War Quest in New World. *30 monsters appear in G-Rank and some of them are G HC Monsters. *Malaonkuko-Ibon gains a subspecies in 1.5. *Felyne Comrades make a return to New World but hunters can now have three if their hunting alone or offline. *The Unknown(Black Flying Wyvern) and Zerureusu make a surprise return from Monster Hunter Frontier G but with the 3rd Generation models and movements. *Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 2.0 Sneak Peek "A strange electrical mist appears in the Primeval Forest... What is it? What could it be?!" Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 2.0 *The Flagship Monster of 2.0 is the Altaroth Queen. *Chameleos makes a return to New World. **Chameleos can now walk and run across walls. **Chameleos now has strange globs around it like the HC Chameleos, that decreases their stamina while their close to it. **It can be found living in the Primeval Forest, Unknown Great Forest, Flooded Forest, Marshland, and Misty Peaks. **Now when it steals items, it regains some of its health. **Now when it appears in an area, every single zone is covered in a thick fog/mist. *All of Frontier's previous features are brought back to New World. *Henshu makes a return but in G-Rank. Now each monster's resistances has changed and like before hitting a certain part of the monster gives you negative affinity. **Unlike before, Henshu Monsters are now have HCs and some even have Supremacys. *The strange electrical mist is revealed to belong to the Voltaic Chameleos, a subspecies of Chameleos. **Along with the Voltaic Chameleos, Thunder Pole is added to New World as a new element. *A HC Zaboazagiru, HC Great Wroggi, HC Nerusukyura, and a HC Kirin is added to 2.0. *A Supremacy Crimson Qurupeco and a Supremacy Kechawacha are added to 2.0. *Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 3.0 Sneak Peek "Something is flying high in the Salt Plains... It looks like a Flying Wyvern." Category:Fan Game